1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable bladders, and more particularly, to an inflatable bladder for use on a weightlifter's bench especially adapted to effect to afford adequate support to the weightlifter's lumbar spine region during lifting exercises in the supine position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for providing increased spinal support for weightlifters generally are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,837 shows a bench having a hinged section which may be locked into position at an angle relative to a fixed seat section. The angular orientation of the hinged section serves as an adjustable back rest for the weightlifter. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,993 and 4,968,027 disclose belt constructions which may be worn by a weightlifter and which are adapted to provide support to the lower back or the lumbar spinal region via use of specially shaped and moldable-mass midsections on each belt, respectively. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,858 and 5,007,633 illustrate benches or tables having pads deployable thereon for providing support to the lumbar and cervical regions of a weightlifter's spine.
None of the foregoing prior art patents however, teaches the provision of a relatively simple, cost effective supporting device which may be adjusted (i.e. customized) to provide optimum support and comfort to the weightlifter's spine when the latter is in the supine position.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique Inflatable support of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.